Family Management
by fanta-faerie
Summary: When the kids have to take Family Management as a class, what chaos will ensue?
1. Kids these days

"Oh...That's weird." Tohru Honda, class 2-D, said to her best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

"Hmm? Didja say somethin' Tohru?" Uo-chan, tough Yankee girl who loved her friends more than anything, asked lazily. It may have been the first day back at school, but that didn't mean she was going to get back to work.

"Oh, I see. This is most unusual." Hana-chan, a soft spoken, mysterious girl who had the ability to sense waves, replied softly, peering at her schedule. "We seem to have another class...'Family Management'."

"Huh?" Arisa bolted up; they now had her full attention. "Whaddya mean, 'Family Management?' As a class?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Hana-chan murmured, looking thoughtful. "Family Management...hmmm..."

"Oh, this might be fun!" Tohru replied, a smile on her face as always. "Maybe we get to manage a family!"

"Moron. Of course that's what we'll be doing!" Kyo Sohma walked up, the cat from the zodiac, hit her lightly on the head. "But I seriously doubt it's gonna be fun." Kyo continued, a frown once more on his face. They walked on, stopping only once they reached their classroom.

"Well, you never know." Yuki Sohma, the rat of the zodiac.

"I'm going to go ask Sensei what this is about!" Tohru said happily, skipping off, but suddenly stopping, her face falling. "Urk."

For there in front of them, was a huge crowd of people, surrounding the teacher's desk, yelling and shouting, angrily.

"Please! Just shut up!" Their teacher yelled back. "I'll answer your questions soon! Sit down!" Everyone ran for their seats. As people quieted down, Mayu sighed and started talking. "Now, yes, there is a class called Family Management, and yes, you ALL have to take it!" She growled at the protests starting. "How can you kids be so against this? You don't even know what it's about!" That effectivley stopped the grumblings for the moment. "Now. The way this class works out is that you each will be assinged a partner, and that person will be your husband or wife."

"Hey, does that means I can have a husband?" Manabe asked cheekily.

Ignoring him, she went on. " You and your spouse will be expected to overcome any hardships that come your way, and if you cannot...well then." Here she smiled devilishly. "You fail."

"What? Oh no!" the scared voices of the kids in the class echoed around.

"Oh no! Hana-chan, what if I can't work with my partner? What if I don't like them? What if _they _don't like _me_? What if--" Tohru's voice became shriller and shriller until it was suddenly cut off as Kyo put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Sheesh. Tohru, trust me. No one can_not _like you." Kyo said. "Huh? Wait, don't make that into something it isn't!" He glared at the looks being passed around. "I DO NOT LIKE HER! NO FREAKEN' WAY!"

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?" Hana-chan and Uo-chan replied glaring at him. "You don't mean to say that you don't like Tohru-kun at all?"

"Wha-? Whaddya mean, uh, what-" Kyo stuttered out.

"Oh come on. Tell us _exactly _what you think of Tohru-kun. Trust me, we don't mind." Uo-chan said sweetly. Unless of course, it turns out that you don't like her..."

"Uh, uh, uh," Kyo was in a dilemma. If he said he didn't like her, his head would be chopped off by Hana-chan and Arisa. If he said he liked her there would never be an end to the teasing. Luckily, he was saved be Mayu yelling out

"Class! Be quiet! You've got to pick your partners now!" Instantly there was a horde of girls surrounding Yuki, and even a group around Kyo. Mayu, seeing the kids in obvious distress, took pity on them and called out, "By picking names out of the hat!"

This automaticly set them off again, with girls crying that they may not get to be with Yuki. "Sheesh...kids today..." Once Mayu had gotten everyone to shut up, she said "They way this works, is that every girl will come up here and pick a name out of this hat. Whoever they pick will be their husband. Got it? Now girls line up here." Every time a girl picked out a name, everyone held their breath as the girl picking hoped it was Yuki, and they others prayed it wasn't. Eventually the line got smaller and smaller, and finally there were only five girls left in line. Machi, Tohru, Arisa, Saki and Motoko. Arisa walked up to the hat boldly, and picked a name out.

"Kohaku? (AN: i have no idea for names in manga so i just grab names from other stuff ive read...if anyone can give me a name, eternal thanks!) Who's that?" Arisa peered into the back of the class room, her eyes finally setteling down on a young man, with brown hair and black eyes. "Eh, he'll do." She walked over and sat down next to him.

Motoko walked up to the hat and plunged her hand in, knowing perfectly well who she would get. "WHAT? MANABE? This is an outrage! The head of the Prince Yuki fan club should definetly get to marry him! What is the meaning of this?" Motoko screamed. A cheerful Manabe grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his seat.

Then Tohru shyly walked up to the hat. She dipped her hand in and...

**End of chapter 1**

(Oh come on. Im not that evil.)

...drew out a name. She opened it slowly, looked at it and turned red. "Mrmble hmb rbm."

"Huh? Who did you say?" Mayu asked.

"Mrmble hmb rbm."

"Oh, speak up!" Mayu said irratated now.

"KYO-KUN!" She yelled, and covered her face in embarressment. Kyo turned bright red. Quite a few catcalls were heard in the class as Tohru walked to Kyo.

"Next!" Mayu called, sighing. Honestly...

Machi walked up, picked a name out of the hat, read it, and quietly went to sit next to Yuki. Of course, this caused quite a commotion. Girls were sobbing, Mokoto was yelling, Mayu was irratated, and through it all, Yuki and Machi sat there quietly waiting for the noise to stop. Mayu was angry now. She yelled at them for ten minutes, telling them that since they were in high school, they had better start acting like it. When Mayu finally stopped, Saki walked up to the hat and fished around. Then she drew her hand back and said "It seems there are no more names."

"What?" Mayu looked in the hat. "I guess not. Well, Hanajima, I suppose this shall be your first obstacle. No husband."

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of their seats. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Saki and Arisa went outside to eat their lunch.

"Ooh, Tohru! Gonna have a fun time with Kyonkyon over here huh?" Arisa smiled as she poked fun at her best friend.

Tohru looked at Arisa confused as Kyo blushed. "OF COURSE NOT! YOU ALL HAVE DIRTY MINDS! GAH! WHAT'S THE POINT OF SITTING WITH YOU CREEPS OVER HERE ANYWAY? I'M OUTTA HERE!" Kyo yelled and started storming away.

"Wait Kyo-kun! Please don't go! We haven't eaten together in a long time! Please!" Tohru begged, unknowingly giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Gah! Whatever." Kyo sat down again, eating his food angrily.

Arisa stared at him astonished. "Jeez, it hasn't been half-an-hour since you two have been married and you're already whipped!

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHIPPED_? I'M NOT WHIPPED! I JUST DID WHAT SHE ASKED! HOW'S THAT WHIPPED? HUH? HUH?"

"Kyo-kun, can we get some ice cream? See, they're selling some over there!" Tohru said exitedly.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Kyo replied moodily.

"Yup. He's whipped."

* * *

Heehee!!!! I love this idea! But I don't really know what else to do with this...it might just be a humor fic...nothing serious. 


	2. Shigure

"Kyo! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait until tommorrow!" Tohru giggled as she skipped down the street.

"Uh-huh." Kyo muttered. She really did look stupid like that. Stupid but cute. Hey, WHAT? Where did that come from? He didn't think Tohru was cute! Well, maybe a little. Ok, a lot.

"Oof!" Tohru landed on the ground, after crashing into a lamp pole.

"Stupid..." Kyo held a hand out to help her up. "You know, you should really watch where you walk."

"I do! I just get distracted sometimes." Tohru replied.

"Oh really?" Kyo asked amused. "And what was there to distract you right now?"

"Um...er...eh..." Tohru turned red. "Nothing! I, uh, got to go and buy some things for dinner! See you later Kyo-kun!"

"Stupid..." Kyo shook his head. He decided he would take a walk around. He walked down the street, his mind still completley on Tohru. By the time he got home, it was getting dark, and he was getting a little worried about Tohru. He knew she hated the dark, and he didn't want to know what kind of trouble she would get into, especially carrying a bunch or grocery bags. However, all these fears were completely banished from his mind the second he walked through the door.

"_Hello_, Kyonkyon!" Shigure's head popped up out of nowhere with a mischevious smile on his face. "What's this I hear about you being married to my precious flower?

"Gah! I am NOT married to her! And stop calling her your flower!" Kyo yelled and stomped upstairs.

"Stupid cat, if you're going to shout, do it outside." Yuki said heading downstairs.

"Dumb rat." Kyo muttered. He sat on the roof, watching the darkness fall steadily over the light. What was he going to do? This stupid class. Whoever thought of it was a complete idiot. This class was just a way to humiliate people. Namely him. "Argh!" What was he going to _do_? It was bad enough being married. But being married to a girl he _lived _with? Ok, not a good thing. That sucked enough. It was made worse by the fact that it was Tohru in the first place. She was entirely clueless. He let a small smile grace his features, making him look even handsomer than ever. But that smile was quickly replaced by a frown. Yuki...he really was going to kill that damn rat. He was going to have to find revenge. He heard a call up the stairs.

"Kyo! Do you know where Tohru is? I haven't seen her since I got home!" Yuki's worried voice came up the stairs.

"What? She's not back yet?" Kyo scrambled down off the roof, and went down to the living room.

"Where did she go?" Yuki asked.

"To the grocery store. She needed to pick some stuff up for dinner." Kyo replied.

"And you let her go alone. Just what I would expect from a stupid cat." Yuki said disgusted.

"Oh, Kyo. You're married to her after all. You couldn't help your wife carry home groceries?" Shigure's annoying voice cut in.

"SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!!!!" Kyo yelled. "IT'S JUST A STUPID PROJECT!!! I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL!!! GOT IT?"

Out in the hall, Tohru's face dropped. A single tear worked its way down her cheek. She quickly straightened up, hearing footsteps heading for the door.

"Even if you don't care for her, stupid cat, I do. I'm going to go look for her." Yuki grabbed his jacket and headed to the door, only to stop at the sight of Tohru.

"Hey you dumb rat! I never said I don't--Tohru?" Kyo's voice was heard. Tohru quickly brought the bags up to cover her face so no one would see that she had been crying.

"Hi! I just got back from shopping. I'm going to go make dinner now!" She rushed to kitchen and started to cook.

"Good going, stupid cat." Yuki said, disgusted again.

"What did I do?" Kyo asked confused. Yuki just sighed and walked upstairs. Shigure made some excuse about going to work on his books and ran upstairs as well. The only thing Kyo could think was that he had somehow made Tohru sad. Yuki usually didn't act like that unless Tohru was involved.

"Hey." Kyo knocked on the frame of the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh! Kyo-kun! Of course not. Come in!" Tohru turned back to the stove. Kyo silently walked over, right behind her.

"Leeks?"

"AAH! Oh, Kyo-kun you scared me!" Tohru stepped backwards, her hands flying to her mouth. Kyo leaned over her and stirred the pot.

"You know, it's going to burn if you don't keep stirring." Kyo said quietly. Tohru blushed so hard that she couldn't have turned redder if she smeared ketchup over her face. He was after all, standing with pretty much his arms around her.

"Um...yes, of course Kyo-kun!" She turned around and grabbed the spoon herself. But Kyo didn't let go of the spoon. Tohru had no idea what the feeling in her stomach was. All she knew was that she liked it. A lot.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy?" Shigure leaned against the door, a smirk on his face. Kyo leapt back from Tohru as if he had been burned.

"_Shigure..._"

"Eeek! Kyo-kun's scary!" Shigure ran from the room. Kyo growled and started out after him. Tohru giggled and turned back to the pot.

"Hey Tohru?" Kyo stopped for a second.

"Yes Kyo-kun? Tohru asked.

"Hey whatever I did...well, I'm...I'm...sorry." Kyo blushed and and left the room.

Tohru turned around once again, realizing that that was Kyo's akward way of apologizing. She smiled and started humming, tommorrow was definetly going to be a fun day.


	3. No freaken' way!

"Ok kids, it's time to pick where you and your spouse are going to be living. You may end up in a mansion in a dump, or a shack in a classy neighborhood. You won't know till you pick!" Mayu yelled over the noise of the class.

Tohru squealed and grabbed Kyo's arm "Oh Kyo-kun! This is going to be so much fun!" Kyo couldn't help but look down at Tohru in her moment of glee and smile softly.

"Whipped" came the soft snicker of Arisa. Kyo didn't have time to turn around and yell at Arisa, for Mayu had already started going around the classroom holding out two hats this time. By the time she reached Kyo and Tohru, squeals and groans were filling the classroom.

"Yes!" Manabe shouted. "We live in an apartment! Best place to rock it up and still get in trouble!" He grinned cheekily at Motoko. She groaned and turned away, pink in the face.

"Um, Kyo-kun, you can pick this time. Since I picked last time and all." Tohru blushed.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo thrust his hand into both the hats and drew out two slips. "Ok...we live in Japan. Duh. In a private lot. And we live in a WHAT??? Oh, nevermind. I read that wrong..."

"So? Kyo-kun, where do we live?" Tohru asked nervous.

"Oh. We live in a house. But we have a pool in the backyard apparently."

"Oh, this is _perfect_!" Tohru squealed. "Arisa-chan, where do you and Kohaku live?" This time Kohaku spoke, and it was in a deep, rich sort of voice, one that for some reason made you think of chocolate. Tohru only then realized she had never heard him speak before. He replied,

"We live in a mansion out in that place, you know the one with the name no one can pronounce?" Arisa grabbed the slip and read it.

"Yup, that really upshot place? With the snobby schools and people?"

"That's very nice! I'm happy for you Arisa-chan!" Tohru said excitedly. "Hana-chan, where do you live?"

"I seem to live in a castle." Saki replied.

A _castle_? was the thought running through people's head. _Probably haunted..._

"That's...that's very nice too, Hana-chan!" Tohru said happily.

Mayu clapped her hands together and announced to class that they would have to choose jobs next, for they couldn't very well buy anything without money. "But the way we choose jobs will be a little...different." Here she smiled a devilish smile, a smile they had grew to fear in the past events. "There will be consequences to the job you pick. Yes, I said pick. But be warned. This may not be the way you think it would be." She continued. "The way we shall pick is this. You may pick any job you want off this list, but each will come with a consequence. Such as, your wife losing her job, your house being burned down ect. The more money you get paid during your job, the bigger and more horrible the consuquence. Now line up and choose."

"Kyo-kun, what do you want to be?" Tohru asked.

"I never really thought about it. The _cat _has no choice in these matters." Kyo muttered.

"Oh." Tohru was quiet for a moment. "Well, what do you want to be? It doesn't matter to me about the consequences, just whatever you want!" This caused Kyo to look down at her. Tohru's smile faltered for a moment before Kyo hit her lightly on the head and said

"What, you don't want me to think about the effect it would have on my family?" Tohru blushed and smiled happily. Kyo turned red and muttered, "Hey, let's just go pick already." They walked up to the list and looked at it.

"Hmm...software engineer, 100,000 a year, consequence: you unfortunetly have to move to a lower down neighborhood. This means any future children will have a lower education. Does Kyo-kun want to be that?" Tohru asked.

"Not really." Kyo said, hands in his pockets.

"Garbage man? 45,000 a year, consequence: your dog dies. That's odd. What if you choose not to have a dog?" Tohru asked confused, her face a perfect mask of innocence. Kyo couldn't help but smile.

"You know...I wouldn't mind being a doctor or something." He muttered.

"A doctor? Like Hatori-san? That's great Kyo-kun! Let's see. Doctor, 160,000 a year, wow! That's a lot of money! But the consequence. Oh. Well, I think I can live through that.

"Huh? What do you mean, live through." Kyo read--consequence: Wife/Husband contracts disease. May or may not live through. 50/50 chance. Depends on a roll of die, whenever teacher chooses. "No way. No freaken' way. I don't care how much money we get, I'm not getting it in return for you dying!" Kyo growled.

"But Kyo-kun, there's a fifty-fifty chance I _will _live through it. And I think I will." Tohru begged. "Think about the children! I won't have to work and I'll get time to spend with them! If we get this then there will be plenty of money for college! And so many other things! Just think Kyo-kun! Please?"

Kyo saw her face, her puppy-dog eyes begging him, and for some reason he really couldn't say no. "Tohru...are you sure?" Kyo asked.

"YES!" Tohru said.

"Well...I guess...yeah, sign me up for that. Might as well. It's only a stupid project anyway. Not as if it really matters." He muttered. Tohru ran to the sign up list with a big smile on her face. He glanced behind him to see Yuki, Arisa, Manabe, Kohaku, and Saki staring at him, all except for Saki who was wearing an expression of slight disbelief, with their mouths open. "What?" He asked.

"Well that's great!" Arisa said as she threw her arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Tohru, you've got ya'self a husband whose whipped _and _a sucker for puppy eyes. Jeez, ya could probably ask him for a rollercoaster and he'd give it to you."

Tohru just smiled her happy smile and replied, "Well, that's why my Kyo-kun's the best!"

* * *

Heh heh. I really liked this chapter for some reason. Don't know why. Seemed rather fluffy. Sorry about Arisa's accent in the end. Been reading too much Faeries Landing...Bast's accent is getting to me. I'll fix it when I've gotten her's out of my head. Oh, and the last sentence is important to the next chapter. And since it's spring break I may be writing a chapter a day...or updating one of my stories once a day...just thought I'd get that outta my way... 


	4. My Kyokun

_My Kyo-kun...that's what she said. _Kyo thought, walking down the street. Amazing, wasn't it? When the girl first came, he hated her. But that hate soon turned to fondness, fondness to overprotectiveness, and overprotectiveness to love. He really couldn't deny it any longer. He loved her. And that was the problem. She didn't love him. And probably never would, in more than a friendly way. She was made for the rat, anyone could see. He knew she would never belong to him. But even then..._My Kyo-kun_...she may never belong to him, but he would always belong to her. Even if she didn't know it. He was broken from these depressing thoughts when Momiji, the cute, hyper, rabbit of the zodiac bumped into him.

"Kyo!" Momiji cried. "Kyo-kun's here!"

"Yeah." Kyo mumbled, walking on.

"Is Kyo-kun sad?" Momiji asked. "Where's Tohru? Does Kyo-kun not walk home with her anymore?"

"She had to stay after school for something. Dunno what." Kyo replied. He was not having a good day, and the happy, little rabbit wasn't helping matters at all.

"Oh." Momiji was silent for a moment. "Is Kyo depressed because Tohru had to stay back?"

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LIKE TOHRU? I DO _NOT_!!!! SO STOP SAYING IT!" Kyo yelled, angry. He was so fed up with the world it was annoying!

"I didn't ask if you liked Tohru. I asked if you were sad because she wasn't here. There is a big difference you know." Momiji said softly, seriously.

Kyo opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. The rabbit was right. There was a difference. "Arrgh! Why am I so angry? I have nothing to be angry about! Why?" Kyo groaned, half to himself.

"Sometimes, it's better to take chances." Kyo stopped and listened to him. "No matter the risk, no matter the thought of hurt, it's better to know. Look around you Kyo. As much as you deny it, there are plenty of people who like you, even love you. You're just too blind to see it. Take a chance. Get to know people. Try Kyo. Please? For Tohru's sake?" Momiji ended this serious speech in his usual happy voice. Then he skipped off, joining a few girls walking ahead of them, talking happily. Kyo continued walking, not noticing where he was going, just thinking about what Momiji had told him. Heh. The silly rabbit was right. But he was holding off. Telling whatever it was he felt to Tohru wasn't a good idea. The last thing he needed was his friendship with her to blow up in his face. He was holding off. Waiting. And with that thought in his head, Kyo walked home in a happier mood.

_My Kyo-kun..._

_

* * *

_

Yes I know. Somber, depressing, whatever you want to call it I know this chapter was weird. I'm in a black mood today, and decided that I felt like writing. As it appears, it wasn't a good thing. But whatever, I'm not changing this chapter. But still, don't worry. The rest will be happy, and cheerful. I think...


	5. Cat

"Oof!" Tohru sat down on the floor. Rubbing her head she looked up at Kyo confused.

"You fell down again." Kyo shook his head, smiling slightly. Silly girl.

"Oh. Sorry Kyo-kun. I was trying to get this box upstairs. But it won't fit." Tohru said.

Kyo sighed, picked up the box, turned it around and walked upstairs with it. Tohru ran after him, stuttering and mumbling that he didn't have to do it. "Where do you want it Tohru?"

"Eh...um...in my room would be fine Kyo-kun! Thank you so much!" She blabbed on, and on.

"Hey, what's in it?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, um...nothing important really...just a couple of...gifts for the 12shi." She stuttered out.

Kyo was quiet for a moment. "I see." He turned around and headed towards the door. A foot away, Tohru's voice called out to him.

"K..Kyo-kun? Would you like your gift now?" Kyo turned again, astonished. She had said 12...obviously he was not involved.

"I...I um...well, my birthday is the day-after tommorow, and I wanted to give out gifts, and since I couldn't find anything with the cat on it too, I made your gift seperate, so...um..." She looked down blushing. Kyo just stared. It was _her _birthday and she was giving out gifts? This girl was too nice for her own good. He would say it once, and once again.

"You didn't have to do that." He said to her. She just dove into the box, rummaging around until she found a small wrapped package, and thrust it out at him.

"Kyo-kun...um...well...here is your present. I hope you will like it..." She said, still looking down. Kyo smiled, and took the present from her hands. Then as if an invisible force was tugging on him, he reached out his hand and touched her cheek. Tohru looked up in suprise.

He smiled again, so gently that Tohru felt like crying. "Thank you Tohru. For everything." Then, as if aware of what he was doing, his hand dropped and stammering, he backed out of the room, straight into his own. Outside, having heard everything, Yuki allowed himself a small grin..."Stupid cat..."

Inside the saftey of his own room, Kyo chatised himself silently, what was he thinking? Tohru probably thought he was some old man pervert! But then again...it _was _Tohru. He unwrapped the present she had given him slowly. His eyes widned, and he clutched the small figurine tightly. She had made it herself. That much was clear. But it looked as if she had spent so much time on it. To think that such a person would spend so much time on _him_. The _cat._ The little cat smiled back at him, the painted mouth looking happy.

"Oof!" He heard another thud from outside. Sticking his head out the door, he saw Tohru, once again on the floor, looking confused. Laughing he headed downstairs.

"You fell down again."


	6. Stupid Dog

"Kyo's changed a lot hasn't he?" Shigure asked Yuki. "He's become so much nicer." 

Yuki stirred his coffe absent-mindly. "Yes, Tohru has had quite an effect on him..."

Shigure looked at Yuki. "And you're not...jealous about this?"

Yuki started. "Oh, no. No, I'm not jealous at all if thats what you mean. Though, I'll admit, in a way, that stupid cat is pretty lucky."

Shigure nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's pretty hard to believe though, that Kyo got the girl. Most people would figure you would Yuki." Yuki only smiled. In his way, he _had _got the girl. He had Machi. And she was all he wanted. However, it appeared that Shigure knew this, by the way he said, "But of course, you wouldn't want Tohru if you could have her, would you? You have that girl...what was her name agian? Oh yes...Machi. Such a nice name too---" But he was stopped in the middle of this little speech by a particular coffe mug being thrown at his head.

Kyo walked in through the door. "Hey, it's time to go...what?" he asked rather rudely at the expression on Yuki's face. Tohru had followed Kyo in, and repeated what he had said as well.

"Yuki-kun, it's time for school! Let's go!" Then grabbing Kyo's hand she walked out of the door.

"Well." Shigure said. "That was unexpected. Since when has Kyo told _you _it was time to go anywhere?" Shigure asked. Yuki shook his head wordlessly.

"Either way, it's not time yet. I've got another ten minutes." Yuki said.

"Yuki, do you mind my asking why you've started going to school later every morning?" Shigure asked innocently. Yuki's eyes flashed.

"To avoid the hordes of girls who attack me, everytime I step outside." He replied. Actually, it was because Machi only came to school late. She was late almost every day. So, Yuki went late as well, only on purpose, so to bump into her. But once again, Shigure knew all.

"No...it's because of Miss Machi, right? Right? I am right aren't I?"

"Shut up, you stupid dog."

* * *

hey again!!!! I was in India, so I haven't updated in a while...but here's a chapter, just to show how much Kyo's changing. Oh, and I plan on writing a quick one-shot on Kyo and Tohru after the end of the series...but DON'T check it out unless you've read the entire series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanta-Faerie


	7. Broken

"You have got to be kidding me." Kyo groaned. "Kids? We have to decide on KIDS?"

"Yes, isn't this fun Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked happily. "Imagine, having kids! I suppose the responsibilty would be great, but then the love that comes with it is even better!"

"Yeah Kyon-kichi." Uo said. "Can you imagine kids? Him as a dad..." she snorted.

Hana-chan gave a gloomy smile. "Funny..."

"Don't call me Kyon-kichi!!!" He growled.

"Eh-heh-heh." Tohru laughed nervously. "Let's pick our number of kids, ok Kyo-kun?"

"Whatever." He muttered.

"But I don't know how many we should have." Tohru frowned. "How many do you want Kyo-kun?"

"I dunno." He mumbled. "Like I care?"

Tohru stared at him, her face slowly falling.

Seeing this he blushed and feeling guitly, mumbled, " Three?"

Tohru clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes! Three children! Perfect Kyo-kun!" In her happiness she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The class went deadly quiet.

Kyo stared at her, as hazel met brown. Tohru's face mirrored his, except, if possible, redder. Then with a thud, Kyo's chair went flying as he fled the room. Tohru watched him go, horror on her face.

Uo-chan turned to Tohru. "You had better go after him." She said serious for once. Tohru nodded and ran after him.

Yuki watched her run. "I hope for her sake that he doesn't push her away. She's not meant to be broken." His statement kept the class quiet. Broken.

----------------

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun?" Tohru ran through the halls searching for Kyo. "Kyo-kun?" She ran outside, looking from side to side. She caught a glimpse of orange flickering from the side of a bush.

Tears clouding her vision, she ran after it. "Kyo---------aaaah!!!!" She screamed as a flash of fire bit into her outstreched hand. She crumpled to the ground as the fire spread over her body. Then she was hit from the side by something heavy. Somebody was rolling her over and over, smothering the fire that had enveloped her. Whoever it was picked her up, holding her close and started to run.

She opened her eyes to see Kyo carrying her. His face was burnt and red and his eyes were leaking. She reached up and felt his face. It was wet. Then she slipped into unconsioucness.

* * *

Wow, I know that was really choppy, but don't worry I'm gonna give you guys a better version next chapter. From Kyo's veiw. I think I'm only gonna have a few more chapters though...

anyway, thanx for reading!

Fanta-Faerie


	8. Done enough?

_I can't believe I left her alone. I can't believe she got hurt. And it's my fault. All my fault. _Kyo sat in the hospital, his head in his hands. The fire had come out of nowhere. One minute he heard Tohru calling his name and the next she was on the ground, fire flaming all over her. Stupid chemistry class. They were doing an expirement and a girl accidently set fire to the lab. Now Tohru was in the hospital, severly hurt. Kyo hoped that girl was expelled.

"Mr. Sohma?" A man in a white coat came out of Tohru's room.

"Yeah?" Kyo jumped up. "How is she?"

"Miss Honda seems to be fine. She should recover from her burns soon. Er...did your teacher come with you?" He looked around confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she and the rest of the class are on their way." He replied, trying to see past him. Kyo had ran Tohru to the hospital, and from there, called up the school. Yuki, Uo and Hanajima were already at the hospital but were downstairs, getting some coffee. Yuki had come in tight lipped and everyone had come white faced. Kyo avioded their quiestions with the answer that she had somehow gotten burned and turned away.

"Mr. Sohma, we really can't---"

"Shut up." Kyo said evenly and pushed past. Tohru was lying down on the bed, her arm and downwards bandaged. She was sleeping, her head facing the door, a lock of hair covering her eyes. Kyo softly walked over to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Tohru?" He whispered. "You awake?" She mumbled some words and her good hand reached out. She was obviously still asleep. Kyo smiled gently, making his face all the more handsome, and brushed the hair out of her face. Tohru smiled.

Then Uo burst into the room. "Is she okay?" She asked, eyes wide, hair flying.

"Shut up! She's sleeping!" Kyo growled. Yuki and Hanajima were outside, talking to the doctor, nodding. Then they entered the room as well.

"Tohru-kun should be fine." Yuki said, brushing his hand over his face tiredly. "She can get out of here tomorrow. We can come pick her up at six."

"I'll come." Kyo said. Uo and Hanajima exchanged looks.

"Very well." Hanajima said. "But we shall be at your house to receive her."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"The doctor said that we have to leave though. She needs her rest." Yuki warned. "We had better go."

Kyo looked up to protest but then saw Yuki's face. _Haven't you done enough? _It asked. _Haven't you hurt her enough? Now leave her alone. _Kyo slowly closed his mouth. Then with one last, ashamed look at the peaceful Tohru, he followed Yuki, Uo and Hanajima out of the room.


	9. So Polite!

Kyo slowly walked up the road, his hands buried in his pockets. Today was the day Tohru would get released from the hospital. Usually, he would be happy about this, usually, _anybody _would be happy about this, but today, all he felt was anxiety and nervousness.

What would she think? Would she blame him for her accident? After all, he should have been there to protect her. And it was his temper that had caused her to run after him in the first place.

What would she think?

"Thunk!" Kyo looked up startled. Deep in his thoughts, he had wandered straight to the hospital and had accidentally crashed into the wall. He smiled ruefully, realizing that it was something that was very like what Tohru would do. Inside the hospital, he wandered over to the front desk.

"Hey, isn't a Tohru Honda supposed to be released today?" He asked the nurse politely.

She looked up confused. Hadn't this been the boy that had just recently come crashing into the hospital demanding to know everything at once? But she concealed her surprise and consulted her computer for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes, she is. I suppose you know the way to her room?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Kyo walked away.

"Wait." The nurse called out to him. He turned back, feeling just as surprised as she did.

The nurse looked at him for a moment and her gaze softened. "She's been lucky, you know."

"Yeah." Kyo said, his eyes on the ground. "Yeah, I know."

As he walked away, the nurse murmured under her breath, "In more ways than one."

When he reached Tohru's door, he stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath, prepared his mind, and walked in.

She was sitting on her bed reading a book that Kyo knew Uo had brought for her yesterday. She hadn't noticed his entrance, and was still engrossed in reading it.

He cleared his throat.

She looked up.

And she flew into his arms.

--

Hey!! Yes, this is the end...I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but...well, I've really got no excuse. Oh well!!

Thank you all for reading!! LOVE YA!!

FantaFaerie

P.S.-There WILL be an epilouge by the way...:P


	10. Ice Cream: The Epilouge

"Could you all just shut up?" Mayu asked tiredly, rubbing her temples. She was getting a serious headache.

Of course, since she had been out all night with Hatori, she really couldn't complain. Hangovers were evil things, though.

"Kyo-kun, what did we receive on our project?" Tohru asked Kyo excitedly.

"One sec, I'm looking." He turned to smiled at her gently.

It was the last day of the semester, and everyone was worried about their Family Management grades. Mayu had posted up the partnered grades barely two minutes ago, and people were practically tackling each other to see what they had made.

"Humph. An A. Well, of course, Manabe _was _married to me." Motoko flipped her hair over her shoulder and sidled up to Yuki. "I would make a great wife, especially for a _Prince_." She said suggestively.

Machi turned around to look at her.

Motoko moved away.

"A 97, Machi, we did pretty well, don't you think?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Was her quiet reply. A few weeks after Tohru had been released from the hospital, they had accidentally been locked in a closet together, and well...it all sort of developed from there.

Yuki reached for her hand. "Let's go."

She smiled.

"An eighty-nine. I am impressed with myself. Now I know that I can support Tohru-kun by myself." Hana-chan's voice floated over their heads.

"What are you going to do with her?" Uo asked her, an eyebrow raised. "She has someone else for her now. As we can all see. Eh, Kyonkyon?"

He wasn't even paying attention. He was somewhat in shock. "We got...a hundred. Perfect score." He turned to face Tohru.

"I knew you could do it." She smiled, so innocently, hands clasped in front of her. Even now, Kyo couldn't believe his luck. She was his, and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

"There wasn't any 'I' in this project." Kyo stepped closer to her. He bent down till his face was inches from hers. "There was only a 'we'. And it will _always _stay that way." He moved forward until his lips brushed hers softly.

A few catcalls were heard. They jumped apart, Tohru blushing furiously. Even Kyo had a slight red tinge on his face.

"Come on." Kyo said gruffly. "I'll buy you an ice cream."

Tohru smiled at him, her eyes showing him his future. She reached for his hand, and clasped it to her heart for barely a second, before letting go.

Kyo turned red. Completely aware that the whole class, including Mayu, was watching them silently, he leaned forward and grasped her hand. "I said always." He reminded her softly. "And I meant it. Now come on, if you really want that ice cream."

"Hey! Don't you try anything weird with our Tohru!" Uo was heard yelling, as they ran down the hall.

"Yes, because we will most certainly find out. And the consequences will be...less than pleasant." Hana-chan chimed, her voice soft and menacing.

But Kyo and Tohru didn't hear.

They were eating ice cream.

THE END

* * *

Sooooo...how was the epilogue?..yeah, it was kinda short, huh? But I felt like this story needed one...it's okay, right?? But yeah, thanks to all of you guys that stuck with me till the end, even during that absurdly long absence of mine...

I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!

Keep reading!!

FantaFaerie


End file.
